A Travel Through Time
by your.my.drug
Summary: Trunks and Pan go back in time to stop the androids from ever appearing.sorry lol not very amazing with summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the DBZ characters! R&R**

setting takes place in the Mari Trunks time line

_M. Trunks- 17_

_**M. Pan- 15**_

*frieza isn't in this* :P

**A Travel Through Time**

*******************************************************************************

**_Mari trunks POV._**

My world isn't a place of happy memories, the scars of war and destruction linger around each corner. The people left that live among this nightmare do what they can to survive.

Androids 17 and 18, were responsible for everything the loss of innocent lives, and the destroying of homes. The only hope of light i had left in this darkness was Pan Son, her shining blue eyes and long onyx hair left me at a loss for words every time i laid eyes on her.

Ever since we were little Pan and I have shared a bond, something that could never be broken. I remember confronting Gohan about it, he told me_ I would figure it out someday._

For a while I had no idea what he was talking about, I was used to Gohan and his "metaphors on life." They never did really make sense, but I guess now that im older I finally understand what he ment all those years ago.

Till this day I still find it kind of messed up how didnt seem to mind i was in love with his daughter. It was a little awkward when I talked to him about her, but he was my best friend, he raised me through these rough times when my father never could. Now I have a thing for his daughter,_Thats pretty sick_.

After his death four years ago it seemed that pan, my mother, and I would never recover.

We just lost another life to those monsters, I hated the fact that i could do absolutly nothing to help. They killed my father...my friends....everyone I ever cared for or cherished..

That year he was murdered Pan didn't speak a word to me or anyone else. It hurt to see her going through so much pain all I wanted to do was comfort her, hold her in my arms and tell her every thing was going to be okay. Who could blame her, she just lost the remainder of her family Me and my mother were all she had left. My memories are so clear, the long days where I want to be so much more to her I wanted to be her everything. This broken girl every hope I had left, in the palm of her hand.

Pan had only begain to talk a couple months ago, I was so happy to finally hear her voice again. Those months with her were when we really begain to grow close, we spoke of everything together, even the what if's like what if the androids never even excisted. The rightful answer for that was _we would truely be happy_, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. That one conversation was what sparked an idea that the destiny of our world would soon depend on. I discussed the idea with my mother, we went over the possibilities and the defects over and over again. They each came back to what we had to do, Time Travel, it was all we had left to restore this troubled world.


	2. Chapter 2

haha pans kind of violent in this but oh well:P

Tell me what you think!

R&R

*******************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2.**

** POV.**

"Time to wake up Trunks..Trunks!"

I heard someone countinuously call out my name, I wanted to roll over and ignore this person trying to interrupt my sleeping time. Unfortunately i could'nt find the strength to move even and arm let alone my whole body. "TRUNKS!"

The voice was getting louder and more clear to understand, strangely enough it sounded like Pan.

"Oh My God, Trunks Vegeta Briefs WAKE UP!!"

All I did was groan in response and close my eyes tighter hopeing they would get the hint and let me sleep, but this person had other plans. I had barely noticed the feeling of the sheets tugging out from under the bed and covering over my head. When I finally started rubbing the sleep from my eyes it was to late my body lifted off the bed, blankets and all. My eyes opened and all i saw was ceiling from my place on the floor, I jumped to my feet holding my pulsing head looking for who ever decided this was a smart idea.

There she was Pan Son, face red with anger and annoyance.

"Wh..What was that for!"

She looked at me with a smirk tugging at her lips,"cause your an ass."

Even if she did scares me shitless, I could never stay mad at her for long. I shook my head, "so what did you need so badly that you thought waking me up was important?" Her inner Goku came out when she gave me that famous son smile, "Yes it was important infact...i have a suprise for you! so get dressed." I sighed and went to my closet and pulled out my usuall black shirt and jeans, Panny grabbed my onto my hand a lead me downstairs to my mothers lab. "come on pan what are we doing.." She rolled her eyes at me but didnt say a word, if i know her well she was probably thinking something along the lines of, _"will you shut up and complaining for once you'll see in a minute." _I laughed at the thought. When we finally came to a halt, I noticed my mothers blue hair peeking up over her laptop, "hey guys, wow son you look horriable." I looked to Pan, " well lets just say I got a bit of a wake up call this morning." Pan and mother giggled. "well that explains it," she looked to pan,"so have you told him yet?"

"no not yet I wanted to suprise him." Now i was getting a little supisous.

My mother smiled and walked to where shes been working on the time mechine, to my suprise it looked almost...complete. "Mom is..is it done."

She shook her head," yes i just got done putting on the final touches before you walked in." The pause was short lived as she turned her head,"well anyways feel free to leave when ever you like."

Mother just continued to stare at us, and I knew what she was trying to say. "so...I take it you want us to leave now?"

A smile broke out on her face, "yeah that would be nice please."

I dragged pan upstairs so we could start packing, as we were stuffing our clothes in a duffle bag I noticed her being quieter than usual. I looked over to see if anything was wrong and she had worried look plastered on her features. "whats wrong?"

She stopped cramming her things and gave a sigh,"I don't know I guess i'm concered about leaving Bulma alone here."

_SO thats whats worrying her._

I lifted my hand to pans shoulder,"don't worry Panny she'll be alright, my mother is as strong willed as any saiyan...i'm sure she will be just fine."

She gave me a forced smile trying to hide the doubt that I knew she thought I could'nt see. We gathered up our bags and headed down stairs where my mother had been waiting. I lifted all of our stuff and put them in the storage case of the time mechine, before we left Pan and I hugged my mom goodbye as she told us things like, _"be safe" "come home please" "tell goku I said hi."_

The mechine was bulit perfectly for the comfort of two people, we decided it was time to lift off so I typed in the coordinates to where we needed to be.

As we traveled through time and space, I felt Pan lightly place her head on my shoulder and drift to sleep. I glanced at her for a moment thinking of the world we were leaving behind for a short time, I had so many hopes rideing on all of this, all I wanted was to keep her and mother safe from harm, from ever sharing the same fate as the others.

_No I'm not going to let that happen again, not ever_

Pan looked so peaceful in her deep sleep, it seemed ashame that I would have wake her soon. I leaned my head down to hers and gently laid a kiss on her forehead as she continued to mumble incoherent things. I shut my eyes trying to enjoy the moment at hand, until i felt the ship shake from landing on the ground.

_It's time...._

**With the Z fighters (in the past)**

Bulma had been hosting a Barba-Q for Goku's safe return, a clatter could be heard as Goku's fork fell to the marble floor of capsule corp. "Di..Did you feel that? That ki was huge"

Vegeta looked up from his stacked tower of steaks,"yes I did, what do you think it was Kakarott"

Everyone in the room seemed tense now, Goku stood from his seat and dragged Vegeta from his plate, "HEY NO!! MY FOOD!"

"Don't worry Vegeta you can have it when we get back, lets go check this out first," Goku said.

Vegeta nodded and continued following Goku as the others were close behind, "Hey Vegeta it's coming from (AN:sorry dont know how to spell it lol its where Goku lives)

They group speed up as they reached the edge of the mountain,"Kakarott this better be worth the fight, I left a steak for this."

Goku chuckled at the proud saiyan prince," hopefully we won't have to fight at all."

**With Pan and Trunks**

**Trunks POV.**

I heard a loud gurgle come from Pan's stomach, not that I had any room to poke fun I was dead starving too.

"uuuugggghhhhh TRUNKS i'm starving when come we get some food!"

All I could do was laugh at her,"and this is suppose to suprise me,your always hungry."

She grinned at me,"it must be the genes, i getting more like my dad and grandpa everyday."

_Thats an understatment_

I floated over to her and streched my arms around her small figure, I was blessed when I noticed a red tint that graced her face.

Her sent was intoxicating,

_cherry blossom. _

"T..Trunks there going to be here soon..it would be really awkward to be caught like this when they dont even know who we are...yet."

I held her tighter for a moment trying to enjoy the beautiful nature about her, then unwillingly released her.

A few seconds later voices echoed through the mountains that surrounded us, I could deffinitly guess who they were. _Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Mother, and ...........Father...._ I felt Pan freeze under my touch, I knew what she heard, or should I say who,

_Goku...._

**'s POV.**

That was him, my grampa. I can hardly believe this was all real..that this was all happening. It seemed almost next to impossible, like my mind was playing tricks on me or this was all just a dream.

I felt Trunks grip on my shoulder travel to my side telling me everythings okay.

If not for his strong arms holding me up I probably would have fallen to the ground below us. They started to eagerly arrive, curiosity a plain site in their eyes. Here they were the people of our past, the protectors. It was like seeing ghosts or something, dead people that were definitly alive i mean if they were'nt real then they would'nt be here. This was it the moment of truth, Trunks and I had discussed who would be the one explaining everthing to Goku, I told him that he should do it. I didnt know if I was stronge enough to say more than a few words to either of them, my father or my grandfather. All I know now was the hard part was about to begin.

Getting him to believe a word we were going to say to him..

Thanks for reading:)

Next chapter will be up soon-----------Chapter3: Explanations


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer completely died so it took a while to get a new one:)

But yeah here's the new chapter!

~Enjoy~

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 3.

Pan's POV.

As I spotted the group of fighters, ascending down from the mountains I felt my throat tighten, forgotten emotions from long ago started appearing after years of forget. My father, my grandfather....my family had somehow appeared before me. It scared me I wasn't ready to let Trunks see this side of me, especially in front of people that didn't know a thing about me. I was a mystery to them as was Trunks, there were so many possibilities that could happen in this minute; they could turn us away and face the same fate as we had to endure, attack us thinking we were enemies, or not believe a word we say.  
Best case scenario is that by some miracle they believed our crazy story, they would live to have more to life than what they were destined to become in our world.  
I held Trunk's hand tighter anxious to meet our visitors, if he were human i would have cut his circulation off for sure. He just gave a silent laugh that only I could hear, squeezing my hand back. He whispered softly in my ear,"every thing will go fine...I'm sure they'll believe us." I wanted to believe him, but being half human I couldn't help but think that something would go wrong. They landed in front of us in a matter of seconds, just staring curiously at us. It was weird seeing Trunk's father for the first time ever, he was very... well intimidating! Nothing at all like Trunks but you could see the resemblance, no doubt about that.  
So these are the Z-fighters  
Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, Daddy, Tien, chotzu, and even Bulma were standing inches away from me silent and unmoving.  
I could just imagine what was going through their heads...my thoughts were interrupted by a ruff sounding voice, "who are you?!"  
Damn what a grouch  
He growled in frustration when niether me or Trunks answered his demand, "Brats tell me now! who are you and why is your ki so strange?!"  
I glared in warning toward the angered sayian prince, I was going to open my mouth to give a smart reply but Trunks answered for the both of us. He probably knew what I was going to do or more likly to say.  
"No need to be impatient Vegeta"  
Vegeta's head declined to me, his stare was awkward to say the least.  
"hmmp whatever brat I still want to know why your here or did you forget I asked you."  
Trunks gave a sly smirked, it surprised me i expected him to be angry or at least a little flustered, but it seemed like he was actually enjoying himself.  
"All your questions will be answered don't worry...but I would like to talk to Goku alone if you don't  
mind." I stared up to him in confusion and then turned my attention to my grandfather.  
What could he...OH yeah duhh the medicine  
Grandfather seemed suspicious, but being Goku he couldn't say no.  
"huh Goku you can't seriously think to go with that guy...I..I mean we don't even know him."  
He turned and smiled warmly at the small man, "don't worry krillen I'll be back."  
Grandpa's serious face settled back on his face as he walked to Trunks, I felt the man by my side give a deep breath and release my hand.  
"I'll return soon please keep out of trouble...especially with my father," I grinned and nodded my head. "Thank you," Trunks leaned his head down a gently placed his lips on my forehead.  
I watched in awe as my grandpa and my boyfriend took to the air, leaving me behind with the devil himself. [hehe pan's face :( ]  
"ummm excuse me...do you think you can fill us in on whats going on?" I glanced back at the blue haired women, and couldn't help but think of the Bulma that we left behind in the future.  
I gave small sigh,"I'm sorry but I can't trust me you'll know..in time"  
"UGH!" I snapped my head to the sayain prince.  
"Of course you can you just refuse to! your up to something.. Kakarott my be foolish enough to go along with all of this but trust me I'm no fool."  
I scoffed in annoyance, "well you seem pretty foolish to me! why don't you just ignore the GIANT ego of yours and open your eyes to the truth...we are saving your lives and you do nothing but speak trash to us!"  
Every one stared at us with wide eyes, most likely anticipating Vegeta's reaction.  
"hmmmmmmmmm"  
what the...what the hell? what does hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mean?!  
Vegeta laughed, I and everyone else surrounding him looked at him like he went completely insane, even Piccolo who I've been told rarely showed emotion.  
ohh great this is going to be a long day.............

Trunks POV.

I could feel Pan's ki raise within seconds of my absence, my father had already gotten on her nerves.  
I really do hope a fight doesn't break out between the two of them..  
If that were to happen they will surly know somethings up.

I found a place away from the sight where we landed, were we could speak privately and uninterrupted. Goku followed closly behind me, I knew he noticed something was different about the two of us, for a couple of reasons; flying, the ship, and how much Pan looked like his family.  
I can't blame him though she looks exactly like ChiChi and Gohan, but she had her mother's eyes.  
When we landed on the ruff terrain of the land I looked at him seriously with no emotion present in my features. "Now that we are out of range I can tell you exactly way it is I'm here." He nodded his head wordlessly waiting for me to explain. " Okay well my name is Trunks and the girls i was with is Pan were not from this time were from the future,"  
His eyes lite up at the news,"WHOA are you serious! that's amazing but i do have one question how is it you know how to fly and your ki is pretty strong....stronger than a humans at least."  
I sucked in a deep breath thinking of how to word all of this,"you see i am human..welll half human..I'm sayain as well."  
Shock showed on his face in an instant,"wait your saiyan how"  
"my father is Vegeta"  
He almost fainted at the news I just reveled to him"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR VEGETAS SON"  
I looked at him surprised, he just smiled, "wellll i didn't think he had it in him.."  
We both laughed at the top of our voices.  
"Yes well that isn't the reason I'm here.." I glanced at him seeing if he wanted me to go on.  
"In the future our lives are filled with nothing but fear every day, there are two killer androids made by that leave death and destruction around every corner...Pan and I do what we can to delay our deaths but were only teenagers...we can only do so much without help."  
I paused to see what his replay would be, "without help? isn't the gang helping you out i mean they could just leave you alone like that"  
I sighed,"they can't...their all dead."

"yes they lost their lives to those monsters..murdered ruthlessly without regret."  
He stared at me with wide eyes, "wait did i die in the battle too?"  
I shook my head,"no before it...your going to get a heart disease and your going to die from it."  
I hated having to give all this bad news, but it was to better their chances at survival.  
"Yes but at that time there was no cure for it."  
I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small bottle containing the antidote my mother gave me for him, he gratefully took it.  
"wow thanks! this should help with no problems"  
I smiled and wished him good luck with his training, and we took off into the air .

As we returned to where the z-fighters and Pan were, I noticed everything seemed to be fine.  
I felt uneasy about that i was sure Pan would have gotten so frustrated with my father she would have snapped, but i guess not.  
I smirked inwardly as I tried to imagine their word exchange,  
I know something must have happened.  
I looked down at her from the air and signaled her it was time to leave.  
I could see the faces of the past looking up at us, trying to decipher what it all meant.  
Father...you don't know how many days went by where  
I wish I could have gotten to know you  
or at least talk to you.  
Pan's shining blue eyes were lovingly glancing at me through lovely thick lashes,  
"how did it go?"  
Smiling i answered,"Perfect"  
She gave out a relieved sigh and took hold of my hand, as we waved silently to the group below us.  
Pan tilted her head to the side so her lips where facing my ear.  
"You knowwww....your dads an ass."  
I couldn't help but laugh at her deduction of my father, and I could have sworn  
I heard Piccolos silent laugh of agreement from under us.  
"Yes..Yes I know."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wellllll there it is chapter 3. hope you liked it!  
I love reviews so if you could R&R XD


	4. Trunks and Pan's day out!

Heyy everyone:)

:DD  
This is just a short chapter of Trunks and Pan trying to enjoy their time in the past.

Song owned by:Linkin Park- Leave out all the rest

I don't own DragonballZ or any of its characters.

========================================================

Trunks Pov.

I decided we should stay a little longer in the past, just to make sure nothing suspicious was popping up about Dr. Gero. Which sadly hasn't been, making my time with Pan more "peaceful"....of course i would be lieing through my teeth if i said that. She practically on the edge of her wits waiting for some sort of action to happen.

I tell you sometime I feel like shes the man in the relationship, but that's just one of her many unique qualities.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to thoughts of our home. I can't help but hope my mother is taking good care of herself. Of course nothing could kill that women, killer androids or not.  
If she was able to handle my father than i'm sure she could deal with just about anything.

It's funny Pan and my father are a lot like one another in so many ways, as awkward as that my seem its true.

love of fighting  
Hot-headed attitude  
evil death glares that could send chills through anyone

yep definitely just alike, the only thing i really got from father were my looks and fighting skills of course.  
Pan says i have a lot of his short temper as well, but i haven't noticed that much...  
I'm more like my mother the super-genius.

What I don't get is how in Kami's name was pan related to Goku. Except for the smile and looks  
it seemed like she would be part of my family

0.o

that would be really scary!

As i'm looking out to the mountains that surround the capsule home that were staying in. Its hard to believe this would all be destroyed by androids 17 and 18.

Perfect green grass  
Fresh mountain air  
Living and breathing animals

"Well breakfast time!"  
I cooked up a feast fit for a king which was just about every thing in the kitchen I I could get my hands on.

As I turned set every thing on the table behind me I sensed Pan's ki rush into the room.

"smelled the food?" I asked

She smiled eager as possible, "of course why else would I be here."

I laughed at her words, after we inhaled our food, I decided it would be best to get Pan out for a while. Any more tension in this house, it would probably explode.

"what could we do though?" Pan asked

I thought for a minute, "well.. we could maybe see a movie and then dinner after?" She shrugged her shoulders,  
"that sounds fine then....lets go!"  
She grabbed my arm and halled me from my seat out of the capsule.

When we reached the busy city roads I couldn't help feel a little out of place.

I felt claustrophobic???

I was relieved to find the theater wasn't at all like the streets, my mother told me about these; we don't have any back home so it only natural be excited about this and Pan definitely was excited.  
She was so cute, she looked like a little girl who struck gold, by finding a mountain of ice cream. But I can't criticize too much, I felt like a tourist myself like seeing history i never lived through.

Pan chose our movie Underworld(a/n:LOVEITXD) It was pretty good, I'm sure Pan loved it too or she wouldn't have been screaming every time a fight scene came on.

As we were walking out of the theater I caught a glimpse of a poster hanging on the far wall.  
It said there was a festival tonight, I'll take Pan for sure

We walked the streets of the city talking a eating ice cream until the festival was set to start, when it began the streets filled with lots of people shouting and chanting at the dancers and drummers coming down the road dressed in traditional Japanese clothing.

Pan's eyes were sparkling with excitement as she watched the night sky fill with a variety of bright colored fireworks.

I felt her hand snake its way into mine, clasping our fingers together.

As if on que music filled the air, signaling the festival was in full swing. People gathered at the center of the closed road finding someone they could dance or talk with.

Pan turned to me with warm eyes, lifting her arms around my neck.  
"I love you.."

I smiled pulling her closer to me, capturing her lips for an agreeing kiss.  
I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus]

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

[Chorus]  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Hope you liked!

:]]]]


End file.
